Legendar-E
by SILVERMASK448
Summary: This is the Story of a wondering Legend. Elijah is a Pokemon trainer and he has killed many people on accident, after losing control of his psychic powers. The only thing that keeps him sane is music and fun, so he sings and explores the world. Along side is his best friend Sol. Many exciting things can happen when you're immortal and one of the most skilled trainers ever seen! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

M.I.A. Again!

The Friendship of legend.

Fire was roaring everywhere. I was lying on the ground and my vision was blurred. I got to my feet slowly, and I could see Sol sitting on the ground looking scared.

"Sol, is that you?" He jumped on me and said,

"Thank Arceus! I thought you died! Don't scare me like that!" He gave such a stern face with that last statement that I knew I had lost control again.

"How many people?"

"Seventeen."

"Damn! I lost control again! How many times has it been this month? "

"Four." Sol said.

"Dear Arceus." I put my hands to my head in an attempt to make it stop spinning.

"Are we going A-WALL again?" Sol said slightly sad.

"Yeah, I think so; if they don't think were M.I.A." I stood up and we now began walking. "Well I think we should go to a place we're not well known."

"Unova then?"

"Iris might help."

"Can Iris help keep something like us secret for long?"

"Well, what about Professor Juniper?"

"Hmm… Maybe…" I pondered this thought.

"Alright then, Unova it is!" Sol said.

"Sol?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since our curse?"

"Twenty five years, but don't look at it that way, think of it as eternal friendship!"

"Y'know for a dark type, and being the disaster Pokémon, you're so upbeat."

"It's one of my many good qualities."

"You have good qualities?"

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," I said teasingly, "I can still remember the day you hatched."

"Yeah, good times." We kept walking as we went back to the day we first met

Thirty one years ago

As I held my hands to my eyes I waited for my birthday present that my father and mother said they had for me. I hoped it was a Pokémon to be my friend; I had trouble making friends for some reason.

"Okay, open your eyes." My mother said. When I opened my eyes I saw my lovely mother with her brown hair and her green bandanna, and my wonderful father Brandon with his white hair net. They were holding what I had always wanted. An egg, it was colored black and white.

"WOW! A Pokémon egg!" I was so happy.

"Yep, now when it hatches you can have a perfect Pokémon partner for your journey."

"Thank you so much! I promise to take good care of it." Over the past few weeks I did everything I could to help that egg hatch. Then one day when I feel asleep near it, it started to glow, I woke up because of the bright light. I realized what was happening. Happiness and joy were all I could feel as egg started to crack.

Pretty soon the shell broke, and out came a very small, cute, baby Absol. I had planned on catching one later on but now...

He was about the size of a Wingul. He opened his little eyes and stared at me.

"Hey there bud. Welcome to the world." I spoke softly so I wouldn't startle him. I thought I had done something wrong at first because he started to cry.

"Sniffle…sniffles." But then he looked at me with a face of joy. The tears were tears of joy not sadness. He got up on all fours and jump straight at me. I held out my arms and he landed right in my arms. I could hear a faint voice say,

"Are you my daddy?" I looked all around but no one was there. I looked at the baby Absol in my arms.

"Did you just talk?" I thought I was crazy for asking but…

"Yeah, I did, but so did you daddy." He looked at me and smiled. Right now my brain was just trying to process what in the world was going on.

"Uh, wow, did not see that coming." Wow, either I can talk to Pokémon or Absol can talk to me... AWESOME!

"Hey, daddy?"

"Um are you talking to me?"

"Yeah silly! Who else am I talking to?"

"Oh, good point. But I'm not your dad; I'm your new friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm Elijah nice to meet you."

"Hi my names…uh what's my name?"

"How about Sol?" He thought about it for a moment.

"I love it!" He jumped out of my arms and on the floor. As soon as he did he shivered and jumped on my head!

"Burr! That's cold!"

"Hahaha! Oh you're funny. I can tell that we are going to have a lot of fun!"

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Well Sol today's the big day!" as I put on my shoes.

"But it's still dark out." Sol said from the bed.

"I know, but the early Swellow gets the Wormble."

"Good point." Sol hopped off the bed and got into the closet.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Getting that scarf and necklace." He came out of the closet with both of the items in his mouth. "Can you help me put this on?" he asked, his voice muffled by the items in his mouth.

"No problem." I put on his Silk Scarf and Razor Claw necklace. The Silk Scarf was a white scarf that slightly boosted normal type moves, and the Razor Claw necklace raises the chance of critical hits.

"With these to back me up I'm a hard Pokémon to beat."

"Sol, you're a tough Pokémon even without the items, they are just sprinkles on top."

"Mmmm sprinkles, hey just so we're clear you're going early to get the starter you want."

"Not just that, but Omari, and Tyler are also starting their journeys today!"

"Oh cool, I like them, they're good friends."

"Yeah… they really are." As we ran out the front door I heard,

"Hold it!" I turned and it was my father Brandon Emerald. "Just where are you two going so early?"

"To get our new teammate."

"Not without these." He handed me a square red case. I put it in my bag.

"That was every TM. Think of it as a push toward the top."

"Wow, thanks dad." He patted me on the head and ran off and got on a Salamance. See you and Sol on the day you challenge the Elite Four."

"Bye dad thanks for everything!" He then flew off in the distance. I then saw my mother on her Flygon.

"Honey I can't wait to see you in the Elite Four and Sol please take good care of our son!"

"I will Mrs. Emerald!" I translated what sol said to my mother and she also flew away into the distance.

"Now then, shall we Sol."

"Let's go!" As we walked I thought nothing could go wrong. Clearly fate had other things in store for me and Sol

Me- ALRIGHT! This is going to be a great story! Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked it!

Sol- Please read and review! I'm so happy I'm a part of the cast of characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCRAIMER- I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR MUSIC IN THIS FIC, SOME OF THEM ARE ****GlitchXCity**** REMIXES AND RANDOM SONGS. JUST THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE ARE MINE. Elijah can understand Pokémon by the way…Via his powers. **By the way I forgot to describe what Elijah himself looks like so I'll tell you now. He has red, longish hair, a black, light weight jacket, and a white shirt underneath. His pants are charcoal black and his eyes are dark brown, his skin is a light peach color, his shoes are white and he has sunset colored shades on his forehead. GlitchXCity rocks! If you have not heard the remixes in this fic… Then go on freaking YouTube NOW! Enjoy chapter 2! All songs and stuff belong to the original owners.

**CHAPTER 2**

**SAILING TO NEW HORIZONS.**

**THE SECOND TRAGITY.**

**TWO DAYS AFTER THE MASACURE: (Y'know from last chapter…)**

**P.O.V. normal**

"Whoohoo!" Sol yelled doing a king of the world bit standing on his hind legs leaning on the railing of the ferry.

"This never get's old! Come on and try it Elijah, It's like a Gust attack but not painful!" Elijah was sitting on a bench not paying attention, for he still couldn't believe he had lost control of his psychic powers again! Sol walked over to him and nudged his leg.

"What is it Sol is something wrong" Sol jumped next his trainer. "Sol, what are you doing?"

"Thinking." He said mater-of-factly.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked.

"The fact that you didn't do the king of the world bit with me like we always do when we're on a boat or ferry."

"You did the king of the world pit?" he asked shocked and disappointed.

"You didn't even here me?!" Elijah shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry, I just can't believe I lost control again." He looked down. Sol got up and sat down on the floor searching his surroundings wondering what he could do to cheer his friend up. Finally a poster caught his eye.

"I know what will cheer you up…" Sol said with a sinister smile.

"What?" Sol tackled Elijah and lick attacked his face until he was paralyzed!

"Sol… what the Frillish!?" he asked lying on the ground.

"You seemed so down so I thought that we could enter into this Pokémon musical tournament!" He pointed to a poster, Displaying an odd looking, tall man with a white and orange afro, purple pants, an open shirt and to top it off disco shades and yellow clogs with two Ludicolos at his side.

"And you paralyzed me because?"

"I thought you might resist." Sol said shrugging.

"Alright, alright fine! I'll battle in the contest!" Sol smiled and got into Elijah's bag and got a paralyze heal, and sprayed it on him.

"Great I've lost control in Hoenn and soon the middle of the ocean!" Sol, for some unknown reason snapped, then shot a Razor Wind at him and yelled like no other.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you worrying about losing control and never really enjoying life!" Sol panted and huffed. Elijah took this by surprise. He was actually very down on himself ever since Laura…

"Sol you're absolutely right! I can't keep mopping about the past! I must look to the present!" Sol was relieved to see his trainer so happy. He hadn't seen Elijah this happy in years.

"Let's go sign up for the competition!" Elijah rushed to go find the arena.

"Hey wait for me!" Sol dashed after him, and the two were as happy as can be. But they didn't notice a cloaked mysterious man waiting in the shadows. The man reached for a communicator from his trench coat.

" sir… I've found them." Another voice much more sinister was heard.

"Good don't let them off the ship alive!"

"Yes sir!" The man then changed into the disguise of a waiter and walked away.

**MEANWHILE…**

Elijah and Sol had just found the registration counter and there was no line at all!

"Wow, what are the odds that there is no line at all?" Sol asked.  
"I'm not sure…how many people have Pokémon on the ship?"

"No, I wasn't asking for real I was just… oh never mind." They signed the papers and went to the arenas. It was on the main deck and it was a simple, metal ground arena. The referee was standing on a small step on the side of the arena. On the other side of the arena was the man Elijah and Sol had seen on the competition poster.

They walked over and took their place at the right side of the battlefield. The man then trash talked them;

"I'm the champ of musical battle son, let the music play and I've already won!" he proceeded to dance in a disco fashion.

"We'll see about that." The referee looked at a sheet of paper then tossed it aside.

"Alright the double battle between Elijah Emerald and Mirror B. will begin!

"Go! Ludicolo and, Ariados!" Miror B. shouted. Elijah's eyes turned from brown to yellow. He took his left arm, pulled up his sleeve and revealed a blue watch-like device and said;

"PC Transfer Lucario and Zora!" the small device beeped and charged a beam from an antenna on the front of it. Elijah took aim and fired on the battle field. The blue beam then took form and faded to reveal a Lucario. The crowed that gathered, watching the battle was amazed and bewildered. A portable PC! To them it was nearly impossible. Even Miror B. was shocked but that didn't totally freak him out, he has seen weirder. Zora jumped and landed beside Lucario after being beamed into the fight a few moments later. The referee then raised both flags and said;

"Let the match begin!" Mirror B.s' battle theme, remix started playing. (Now would be a good time to listen to that remix on YouTube)

"Alright, Ludicolo use rain dance!"

"You got it boss!" Ludicolo said. Ludicolo did a very odd dance and the rain kicked in right away.

"My turn!" Elijah said, "Zora use Night Slash!" The Zoroark was faster than the Ludicolo and slashed Ludicolo and then back flipped as Miror B. ordered Ariados to use string shot. "Luc use psychic on Ariados, then Dragon Pulse Ludicolo! While Elijah said this he mentally connected with Zora and asked her to use Night Daze on Ludicolo while Miror B. was distracted by Lucarios' first attack on Ariados. Ariados was hit with a strong psychic and was thrown back.

"Ludicolo use Hydro Pump on that Lucario and Ariados use Poison jab on Lucario!" Elijah just stood still and waited as did Lucario. Then a black and red explosion came out of nowhere and Ludicolo was knocked out. Ariados fired the poison jab using its multiple legs. But as the smoke cleared from the exploding Night Daze. Lucario was not even scratched.

"What just happened?" Miror B. asked.

"You lost..." Elijah said calmly but in a darker tone. "Aura sphere!" Lucario blasted the blue sphere out from one paw and another explosion swept the stadium. From the smoke came Lucario. Ariados was knocked out as well.

"We have a new champ!" The referee raised the green flag toward Elijah. Elijah's eyes returned to normal and he smiled.

"Woohoo, we won guys!" Lucario and Zora ran to their friend and trainer and they all had a group hug.

"Hey don't forget me!" Sol said as he leaped into the group hug, knocking them all down in the process. Everyone laughed and went to the referee for the trophy. The trophy had a stereo type shape and color, a microphone on the top and the title of Musical Champion. Miror B. sulked and then ran away to another part of the ship.

"You guys were awesome." Elijah said. Zora replied with;

"It was nothing really, it was just so fast."

"I thought it was fun. Although that poison jab felt like a Tickle attack."

"Speaking of which…" Zora began to tickle Lucario.

"Hahahahaha…OK! Hahahahaha… STOP!" Lucario then fell on the floor pursued by a Zoroark who was having too much fun.

"C'mon Zora stop tickling him." Sol said.

"Alright, alright." Zora got off the floor and Lucario caught his breath. As night drew near, Elijah and the gang headed to the room they were staying in. Elijah was ahead of the group slightly rushing to get to the cabin, the halls were nearly empty and Lucario could sense his trainers' uneasiness using his aura vision.

"Elijah you okay?" Lucario asked, still using aura vision to detect dishonesty.

"Who me? I'm absolutely fine." He said with a silly smile.

"Why do you lie to my face if you know I can tell if you do?"

"What!? Me, lie to you that's absurd!" Elijah continued to walk ahead. Being mindful that Lucario was in his thoughts. The gang finally got to the cabin room numbered Two-zero-six. The room was small with a porthole window, a bed, wall lights, red carpet, a bathroom, a couch, and a mounted TV.

"Wow, snazzy!" Elijah said impressed.

"Yeah not bad." Lucario said. The group them realized how tired they were and decided to go to bed. Zora proceeded to lay on the carpet with an already passed out Lucario. Sol just hopped on the bed and Elijah Let out his other Pokémon.

"Alright Blaziken, and Bella time to hang out!" He through an Ultra ball, and a Cherish ball. Out came a Blaziken and a Flygon.

"How are you maggots doing, oh and sup jackal face?" Blaziken asked. Lucario didn't really like Blaziken very much because he gets teased by him all the time and Elijah never notices! But the others do. Lucario would like to tell Elijah about it but he just was too uncomfortable. Bella on the other hand had a very nice heart and was able to put Blaziken in his place with a swift Air Cutter.

"Sup guys" Bella said, waving and smiling.

**One hour later…**

As the group got settled finally, Elijah was the last one awake. Lying in the bed awake until the others woke in the morning. He looked to his right and saw Lucario and Zora in each other's arms. He chuckled and was happy for the two. He knew they had fallen in love a week ago, and they were just waiting for the right time to tell him. To his left, Blaziken and Bella, lazily sleeping on the couch snoring. Finally Sol was at his feet at the end of the bed. He knew it wasn't going to work but he was going to try to sleep tonight for the first time in months. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep…

Elijah was now in Lumiose city in the Kalos region, sitting at an outdoor café, with a beautiful, blond teenage girl. He knew he loved her with all his heart and he knew she loved him too. Today was the day he would finally kiss her, all he had to do was wait for the right moment. As soon as she puts down the menu she's grasping he'll go in for the kiss. Actually maybe he was rushing that kiss; maybe he should wait until he walks her home and then kiss her there. He wasn't sure, but however he did it, he had to do it today! She began to put down her menu and he could picture her beautiful green eyes, curly blond hair, and soft peach skin. She put down her menu, but her face was no longer the face he had fallen for, now it was a skull and it began to speak:

"You couldn't protect me!" The voice shouted. Then it screamed like a banshee

"AAHHH!" Elijah yelled. He woke up back in the cabin room on the ferry boat.

"What the what!?" Sol jumped of the bed and was now hanging on the ceiling by his claws. Lucario was up and ready to protect his mate, and friends. Blaziken tried to get Sol off of the ceiling; Zora and Bella were slowly waking up, and Elijah was sweating like heck.

Blaziken had finally pried Sol off the ceiling and everyone crowded the bed.

"What's up Elijah?" Sol asked. Elijah was shocked by the response and reaction time of his friends.

"Guys I'm fine, really." They didn't buy it, not one bit. "Honest, I'm fine just a nightmare is all." He got up and went toward the door. Lucario blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a stern face.

"Out." He said matter of factly. He simply walked past Lucario, grabbed his guitar and closed the door, making sure to lock it so he wouldn't be followed. Elijah knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight and so he booked himself a singing act in the night club on the ship.

He wandered in the halls of the maroon colored, blue carpeted hall. He made his way to the club. The club was as simple as it was large, and it was nearly a quarter of the whole ship. Elijah went the in the back of the stage and someone approached him, it was a waiter.

"Hello, Elijah! So good to see you could make it." He said with a crooked smile.

"Glad I could make it." He was sure the waiter was hiding something, but he didn't have time for worrying about a suspicious waiter. He had a song to perform. He walked on stage and took a stool with him. He sat on the stool and pulled out his acoustic guitar.

"Hi everyone." The people stopped what they were doing and looked at the teenager that interrupted them. "This is a song I wrote after the one I love was taken from me…" The crowd had a sense of compassion. He turned his instrument and strummed the first few notes.

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
then we really have to go  
you've been the only thing that's right  
in all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
but every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say…

To think I might not see those eyes…  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
and as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."

By the end of the song he was crying and the audience was applauding his emotional song.

"Sniff…thank you very much I'll be here all week." He walked off the stage and walked away. A shadowy figure was following him and he didn't know.

"Oh trust me; you won't even be here for the rest of the night." He said with a crooked smile. As Elijah made his way back to the cabin he wondered what time it was so he looked around and saw the same odd waiter from earlier.

"Hey sir!" The waiter turned and saw Elijah walking toward him.

"Yes my good sir?"

"I was wondering if you had the time." The waiter smiled and said

"Oh… Yes I do believe it's…" His hand slowly moving to the side of his belt. "Time for you to die!" He unsheathed a knife and stabbed Elijah in the chest with it. Elijah had no time to react and was stabbed with the knife. He began to cough up blood and bleed rapidly. The man let go of the knife and took out his communicator.

"The deed is done my lord the body shall be brought back to the Team Plasma base."

"Good work agent 5647!"

"Thank you sir."

"So Team Plasmas back eh?" The man looked at the corpse and stared bewildered that Elijah was still alive.

"What the hell…" the man was so over taken with a sudden fear he couldn't run or walk.

"So taking my family and my girlfriend wasn't enough huh?" Elijah was so calm it was frightening his words struck fear into the man's heart like a sledgehammer. Elijah slowly got to his feet and was still bleeding tremendously, yet he could walk and talk. "Well how about I finally take something from you…"

He took the knife and pulled it out of his chest. He walked slowly to the man who was frozen in fear. In one swift movement Elijah tripped, kneed and stabbed him in a few seconds. "Welcome to your first and last, night class 'Pre-Hell'."

"P-p-please I will never do anything to harm anybody or anything!" Elijah then took the man's arm and trough him in the air eight feet in the air and jumped up slightly above him and ax kicked him to the floor of the boat. It made a crack in both the man and the boat.

"Class dismissed." Elijah continued to bleed and as he walked of he heard.

"So you were killed 5647? Oh well I'll just activate the time bomb. Elijah turned and grabbed the device that the man was holding before his "class" began. It beeped and the location of the bomb was shown. It was right in the kitchen. Elijah then rushed to the kitchen and was shocked to find no one there. He searched and soon found a small device with a countdown clock on it. It read 5:21 and counting.

"Oh Shit…"

To Be Continued…

NEXT TIME ON LEGENDAR-E

"Hi my names Lucario and this is Absol and Eevee."

**Me- Well I'm done with chapter 2!**

**Sol- What the heck is wrong with you!?**

**Me- Whatever does you mean good sir? : 3**

**Sol- A freaking bomb!"**

**Me- Yeah doesn't it add drama and suspense.**

**Sol- I will kill you…**

**We'll see what happens next time on **

**Ledgendar-E! Please Review!**


End file.
